Family
by Doll Girl
Summary: What if Splinter didn't get to Mike in time during Exodus? How will Mike deal with the fact that he will never be able to be a ninja again? Or will he? Can his family help him?


Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the TMNT? No!

A/N this is an AU fic based on Exodus. Also i don't mean to sound desperate but I am not a an artist at all whatsoever and I would love to see a scene from any of my fics be drawn out. I've seen a lot of talent out there.

OK enough of that on with the story!

Mike woke up to see his father and brothers looking at him with tears in their eyes. "Guys..."

Splinter hugged his son. "Thank heavens!"

Mike hugged him back. He then realized that his skin was black and that he couldn't feel his right leg. "What happened? Why can't I feel my leg?"

Splinter hugged him tighter. "I could not get to you in time. You were electrecuted. My son I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Sensei." He looked at Don when he spoke.

"Your knee had been shattered and there was no way to save it," Don choked out.

Mike broke away and felt down his leg only to discover nothing passed his knee. He froze.

"My son it was the only way to save your life. The Utroms had to amputate it."

Mike looked at Splinter. He gulped. "Sensei how am I going to be a ninja? How can I bring honor to the family when I can't even walk?"

Leo put a hand on his brother's. "Mikey, we love you."

Mike burst into tears. "I'm sorry I didn't move! I'm sorry I'm so weak! I'm sorry..."

Splinter held him. "My son you are not weak! You were just as courageous and honorable as Master Yoshi himself and I know he is proud of you. I am."

"We'll help ya through this Mike," Raph said.

Mike shook his head. "How? I...I'll just be more of a burden than I already am. I'd be better off..."

"Don't you dare say it Michelangelo because it's not true!" Don said. "You are never a burden. Please Mikey don't think that you deserve death because you don't. You are full of life and laughter."

Mike didn't smile. He didn't even respond. "What use will I be now?"

Leo, Raph, and Don joined Splinter in a family embrace. Come hell or high water they were going to get their baby brother back!

Weeks passed and Mike's depression deepened. They tried to get him to laugh but he would never so much as grin. He got around on crutches. He stayed away from the dojo except for when he put away his nunchucks the night they got home. He had even taken off his bandanna and given it to Splinter saying that he no longer deserved to wear it.

Splinter had taken it and sadly put it in a small box.

That had been the saddest day of their lives. It hurt to see the one that had brought so much joy and laughter in their hearts deteriorate right in front of them.

Klunk, Mike's cat, always would cuddle close to him and try to comfort his beloved master.

Leo found Silver Sentry on one of his training runs and told him about Mike. He smiled when the superhero asked to see him.

"Turtle Titan?"

Mike sat up. "Silver Sentry what are you doing here?"

"Your brother told me what happened. I am so sorry."

Mike sighed. "Don't be. So much for being a superhero."

Silver Sentry placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been my sidekick since the day we met and you will still be. Be strong Michelangelo."

Mike only nodded.

They said their goodbye's.

Mike petted Klunk. He sighed.

Don came down from his room and handed Mike a sketchpad. "I noticed yours was full. Mike will you draw me something?"

"Sure what?" Mike asked.

"Anything you want. I just have one thing though. I want you to put all of your emotions down okay? Everything that you are feeling."

Mike nodded. When Don left he opened it to the first page and found a note and a photo.

_Dear Mikey,_

_I know you miss being a ninja. You may feel as if we haven't noticed but you can bet we have and it has affected us. You're worrying us bro. You have always been a light in the darkness and we miss that light. We love you Michelangelo. Please talk to someone. Any one of us will gladly listen. You don't deserve this pain. You don't deserve to have your life stolen from you. I know you cry at night. Believe it or not I can hear you and I cry with you. We all do. _

_We love you so much._

_We miss you dearly._

_Splinter wants his son back._

_We want our baby brother back._

_Please Mikey._

_Love always, Donatello _

The photo had been taken at the farm when they spent a few days of rest and relaxation. It was of him, his brothers, Splinter, April, and Casey. They were all smiling. Don had his arm around Mike and Leo.

Mike hugged it close for a second and let a few tears fall. He reopened it to a blank page and began to draw. He put his sadness, fear, and pain into it. Afer about two hours it was done. He got up and hobbled over to Don's lab. He knocked.

Don put a sheet over his project and answered the door. He smiled. "Hey bro. You done already?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the note and picture Donny." He handed over the picture.

Don hugged him. "I meant every word Mikey."

"Do you really cry at night?" Mike asked.

Don nodded and cupped his brother's cheek. "Yes. It hurts to hear you cry. You're our baby brother. We have always tried to protect you."

"You always have Don. All of you."

Don smiled a little. "Little brother do not cry."

Mike looked at him.

"C'mon Mikey. Dry your eyes." Don wiped a few tears away. "Look at the monsters that you fear. What's the rest?"

"A-and tell them to get out of here," Mike whispered. He remembered their old childhood chant that helped Mike sleep after a nightmare.

"Believe it here..." He pointed to Mike's head. "And especially here." He pointed to Mike's heart.

A month later was Christmas. During that time Mike was slowly getting better and coming out of his depression.

Christmas Eve brought the usual guests as well as the Daimyo and his now seven year old son, Das. (AKA the Ultimate Ninja when he got turned back into a kid.)

Das sat beside Mike and Leo. He looked at Mike and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hello," Mike said smiling a little at him.

"Father showed me your statue in the Hall of Past Champions. What happened to your leg?"

Mike sighed. "I lost it in a battle."

Das' face saddened. "Oh." He got out of his chair and hugged Mike.

Mike smiled at him and hugged him back. He didn't see the secret smiles from Leo, Don, Raph, Splinter, April, Casey, and Leatherhead.

After dinner and when everyone had left they all went to their rooms to sleep.

All except Donny who snuck back to his lab to put the finishing touches on his gift to Mike.

The next morning was full of laughter and joy. Mike brought everyone to tears when he laughed with them.

After they opened presents Don brought out his gift in a box wrapped in green paper.

All present watched as Mike opened it. His eyes widened as he pulled out a mechanical leg that was identical to his own. He was speechless!

Don smiled. "That is from all of us. On December 31st you will be put to sleep while Leatherhead, Proffesor Honeycut, and myself perform the surgery. It'll take awhile. You'll be out all day. We will wake you at 11:00 and you can get used to moving around with it."

Raph grinned. "Then we'll start yer rehab and get ta where ya'll be able go with us on patrol again."

"It's going to take a lot of work Mikey but you can do it. We'll be behind you the entire time and I will personally help you regain your strength," Leo said patting him on the back.

Splinter went into his room and retrieved the box that held Mike's bandanna. He smiled. "I am so proud of you. I think it is time that you wore this again." Splinter retied it back on.

Mike shut his eyes and felt the fabric as it touched his skin. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world! "Thank you all." He suddenly burst into tears. He felt them embrace him as they had back then.

December 31st soon came.

Mike layed on Leatherhead's makeshift hospital bed with an IV tube in his arm and a gas mask on his face. He squeezed Don's hand grateful that he was there.

Don squeezed back and smiled. "Go to sleep Mikey. Everyhing will be a lot better when you wake up. I promise."

Mike shut his eyes and soon fell into slumber.

Mike was awakened by Don when it was 11:00. He smiled. "Well?"

Don laughed. "Get up and see for yourself."

Mike stood up with Don's help and looked at his reflection in a full length mirror. He bent down to touch his new leg and found that it felt the same as his skin. It looked as if nothing had happened at all! "Donatello you have thoroughly outdone yourself!"

Don helped him walk around until he was comfortable and they walked back to the Lair.

The moment he walked in he was greeted by a surprise party.

Everyone patted him on the back, hugged him, and congratulated him. Leo and Raph presented him with his nunchucks.

Mike smiled at Don as a thought came to him. "Hey Donny, do you remember that picture I drew?"

"Yeah."

"You're getting a new one I want to shred that one myself."

Don nodded and retrieved that picture.

Mike took it. "This was my depression. My pain and suffering. I could never have gotten through this without you guys." He ripped it in half.

Raph took it and ripped it again. "It's a new year."

Leo took it and did the same. "With new hope."

Don took it and tore it. "A stronger bond."

Splinter took it and ripped it. "And an even stronger family."

Midnight came and cheers went all around.

Michelangelo closed his eyes and smiled. He felt at peace and happy for once in a long while.

A week later Don found a folded piece of paper on his workbench. He smiled and taped it to his wall.

The picture was of him holding the Nobel Peace Prize. Above it was a "Thank you for everything! Love always, Michelangelo."

The End

So how was it? Good? Bad? Well tell me what yall think.


End file.
